I give you my hand, the fingers unfold
by elessar.envinyatar
Summary: Sirius darf nach 5 Jahren Privatunterricht endlich Hogwarts besuchen! Doch schon am Anfang gibt es einige Probleme und wird ein Black von den Schülern akzeptiert werden? SB & JP...bitte Reviews schreiben!


**I give you my hand, the fingers unfold**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Charas nicht, sonder JKR. Aber es werden bald welche hinzukommen, die mein sind…

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Sirius Black stand am Gleis 9 ¾ und schaute umher. Da war er also, inmitten von Schülerinnen und Schülern, die alle nach Hogwarts wollten, seine neue Schule. Es hatte sehr lange gedauert, genau 5 Jahre, bis er endlich an eine Schule für Zauberei gehen durfte. Bis jetzt blieb ihm dies immer verwehrt, da seine Eltern nicht mochten, dass er sich mit niederen Geschöpfen als den Blacks und anderen sehr angesehenen Zaubererfamilien abgab. Deshalb bekam er seit einigen Jahren Privatunterricht. Doch das Zaubereiministerium sah dies nicht gerne. Bis jetzt konnten sich die Blacks von der Schulpflicht ihres Sohnes freikaufen und niemand traute sich, ernsthaft etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, Geld war eben gern gesehen. Vor 2 Monaten aber wurde die Stelle des Sachbearbeiters für Schulpflicht neu besetzt und Christian Parsworth, so hieß der Mann, war nicht so leicht bestechlich und ein enger Freund des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Also kam es nach so vielen Jahren doch noch dazu, dass Sirius die Schule besuchen durfte.

Er dachte nicht gerne an diese letzten Jahre zurück, die Jahre, in denen er ständig erniedrigt und gequält wurde. Was auch immer in Hogwarts passieren würde, es kann auf keinen Fall schlimmer als sein so genanntes zu Hause sein, dachte Sirius.

Etwas unschlüssig nahm er seinen Koffer und stieg wie die anderen Schüler in den Zug. Es schien bald loszugehen, da sich die meisten von ihren Eltern und kleinen Geschwistern verabschiedeten. Sirius Eltern waren nicht hier und er legte auch keinen Wert darauf. Ein Fahrer der Familie hatte ihn zum Bahnhof gebracht und das war bald schon mehr, als er erwarten konnte.

Auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil war er an vielen älteren Schülern vorbeigekommen, die ihn teilweise neugierig beugten, andere sahen ihn ängstlich an. Überall wurde getuschelt, anscheinend war ihm seine Ankunft in Hogwarts vorausgeeilt. Er war ein Black, das erkannte man sofort: schwarze Kleidung, schwarzes und strubbeliges Haar, außerdem ging von ihm eine sehr starke magische Aura aus. Er kannte das schon, die Vorurteile lasteten schwer. Doch was sollte er tun? Wie immer versuchte er so auszusehen, als würde er es nicht bemerken oder es würde ihn nicht interessieren und so stapfte Sirius weiter scheinbar unbeirrt an den vollen Abteilen vorbei, bis er schließlich im letzten Drittel des Zuges ein Leeres fand. Mit einigem Kraftaufwand aber für Sirius kein Problem hob er seinen Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und ließ sich schließlich etwas müde in einen Sitz am Fenster sinken. Es war bis jetzt ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und alles war neu für ihn… langsam schlossen sich Sirius Augen und sein Kopf kippte leicht an das Fenster.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er so dasaß, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und jemand wollte eintreten, doch stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Es war James Potter. Auch er war mit Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

"Hier ist schon jemand. Lasst uns ein anderes Abteil suchen, er schläft. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht wecken, hm?" flüsterte er zu Remus und so schloss er leise wieder die Abteiltür und die drei Freunde gingen weiter. James warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Jungen im Abteil und sagte

"Das ist Sirius Black. Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass er dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen wird. Ich glaube, er ist im gleichen Alter, wie wir. Naja, er wird ein Slytherin, wie alle in seiner Familie."

Und mit diesen Worten zog er weiter seinen Koffer den Gang entlang und schaute gedankenverloren in die Abteile.

Ein Ruck ging durch den Zug und Sirius schreckte hoch. Hatte er etwas die ganze Zeit geschlafen? Etwas verwirrt schaute er blinzelnd aus dem Fenster und sah, dass der Zug gerade im Begriff war zu halten. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Koffer und trat aus dem Abteil. Der ganze Gang war voll mit Schülern und lauter Geschnatter hallte an ihm vorbei. Nun sah er, dass alle ihren Umhang trugen, auf dessen Vorderseite das Zeichen von Hogwarts zu prangern schien. Hastig versuchte Sirius, seinen Umhang, den er schon vor einer Woche zugeschickt bekam, aus dem Koffer zu ziehen, was bei der Enge nicht ganz einfach war. Als die ersten Schüler schon den Zug verließen, hatte er es geschafft und warf ihn schnell über, um den Schülermassen zu folgen. Er war sehr nervös und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er gerade ein paar Steine verschluckt, doch nach außen hin sah man die Unsicherheit nicht. Sirius blickte umher und wusste gar nicht, auf was er eigentlich warten sollte. Würde ihn jemand abholen oder sollte er in die Kutschen steigen, wie es die meisten anderen Schüler taten? Plötzlich rief jemand seinen Namen und die Leute drehten sich zu ihm hin, schauten ihn wieder komisch an und wandten sich dann schnell wieder von ihm ab, um hastig mit Freunden zu tuscheln. Sirius versuchte, der Stimme entgegenzulaufen und traf auf eine ältere Frau, sie schien Lehrerin an der Schule zu sein.

"Hallo Mr. Black. Mein Name ist Agnes Brogan und ich unterrichte Geschichte der Zauberei in Hogwarts. Ich werde sie hoch zum Schloss bringen. Wie ich sehe, haben sie ihren Koffer mitgebracht? Das müssen sie nicht tun, das übernehmen die Hauselfen normalerweise. Aber da sie ich nun schon einmal bei sich haben, werden sie ihn jetzt wohl tragen müssen. Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, wird sich dann darum kümmern, denke ich. Also folgen sie mir bitte."

"Ähm…ja" war das einzige, was Sirius jetzt herausbrachte. Und so ging er still neben Mrs. Brogan her, schaute sich um. Das Schloss erschien wirklich riesig und im Dunkeln leuchteten die Fenster. Es war ein warmes Gefühl, welches Sirius durchflutet und er lächelte in sich hinein. Es wird wunderbar werden, dachte er sich und schloss wieder zu Mrs. Brogan auf

* * *

So, das erste Chappi hab ich fertig…ich denke, es ist ganz nett geworden. grin

Also, bitte einige Reviews, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen könnte! smile


End file.
